My Love For Bankotsu
by Gothic Saku-chan
Summary: Bankotsu and kagome fall down the well together. what will happen and what is bankotsu doing? will eventually be updated ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I would love to own Bakotsu, he is so ugh (in a sexy way) Dedicated to the love of my life, melissa. I love you Issa.

Chapter One 

She ran through the woods blindly. She couldn't take seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo no more. That was the last straw, she was leaving and that was her final answer.

Flashback 

_Inuyasha got up from the campfire without any sign of intention of telling them where he was going. After he left Kagome looked at her friends and said, "Wonder where is going?" But deep down they all knew that Inuyasha was going to go see Kikyo._

_Kagome got up and ignored her friend's request to stay and not go to him but she just kept on walking. She made it to a clearing and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing so she masked her scent and hid behind a tree. Kikyo then pulled away from Inuyasha._

"_Do you love my reincarnation more than I?" asked Kikyo bluntly._

"_No, I could never love her, she's just my shard detector." Said Inuyasha before kissing her. She brought Inuyasha into a deeper and more heated kiss when Kagome squeaked and ran._

And this was where she was. Running from what she used to love and into a world that loves her. She ran past Sango and Miroku when Shippo jumped out in front of her and said "Mama, wait…where are you going?" Kagome looked down at her adopted son and said "To my world for a few days if Inuyasha wants he can come get me but until then I'll be home." Shippo hugged Kagome, as did Sango and Miroku. Miroku then reached his hand lower and Kagome turned around "Hentai."

She then smacked Miroku as hard as she could thinking was Inuyasha. Miroku held his cheek "Damn Kag that was a good smack, but it hurts like hell just to let you know." Kagome looked down and apologized. "Sorry Miroku-san, I just thought you were Inuyasha." Sango hugged kagome one last time and Kagome ran to the well and jumped in leaving her bag behind.

Kagome returned a few days later. She started climbing out of the well when she felt a familiar presence, but couldn't place it. Once she made it to the well she poked her head out and she saw Bankotsu. She was about to scream when she decided just to hide till he was gone. "I am so bored." Bankotsu said out loud to himself "Jakotsu go find Inuyasha I want to battle him." Jakotsu nodded and left to go find Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were picking up campo when Inuyasha jumped into the tree and closed his eyes. Just then his eyes darted open and he jumped down with his sword out and in a fighting stance. "What do you want?" he hissed. Jakotsu came into the clearing and said "Why you, inu baby!" Inuyasha was about to swing his sword at Jakotsu when he heard a scream from a girl. 'Kagome.' He thought. He then ran past Jakotsu and jumped into the clearing that Bankotsu was in. He had kagome by the throat and was whispering things to her that Inuyasha couldn't hear.

Kagome's eyes held pain and he threw her to the side of the well and she hit her head against the ground, which knocked her out. Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran into the clearing with Jakotsu right behind them. The four stood next to each other with their weapons ready when Sango saw her friend on the ground unconscious. (A/N yes I know Jakotsu is supposed to hate the group but for now they are just standing next to each other.)

Sango ran over to her friend and put Kagome's head on her lap. "Kagome, please wake up…please." Sango pleaded with her. Miroku and Jakotsu just started yelling at each other and they both got into a fighting stance.

Sango was behind Bankotsu holding Kagome and Shippo came bouncing over and said "Is Mama okay?" Sango nodded and hugged the kit to herself and Kagome.

Kagome awoke a few minutes later and saw Inuyasha with tetsaiga and Bankotsu with Banryuu out and they were getting ready to fight. Kagome sat up and felt her head pound. She immediately grabbed it and Sango said, "Kagome-chan are you alright?" Kagome nodded but gripped her head tighter. "I'm fine Sango-chan. Just my head is pounding that's all." She then heard metal hitting metal and looked up to see the two go at it along with Miroku and Jakotsu.

Kagome went to stand up and get out of the way when Inuyasha yelled to Sango "Get Kagome out of here." She nodded and they both got up along with Shippo and they all went to stand out of everybody's way. After of about a few minutes fighting and no one was winning either fight, Kagome took out an arrow and aimed it at Jakotsu. She took aim and fired. It hit its target and Jakotsu screamed out in pain and looked dead straight at Kagome. She "uh oh'ed" and ran the other way. Jakotsu took off after her.

Kagome tripped and fell over a root and said, "Ah shit, I'm done for." Kagome covered her head, as Jakotsu was about to hit her with the stick he had and a blue light surrounded her as if to protect her. It then blew up and Kagome stood their wearing black tripp pants and a black mid driff shirt. She had her arrows in her hand and Jakotsu screamed out for his brother.

Bankotsu heard his brother scream for him and when he arrived at the scene Kagome was ready to shoot an arrow at him. Just then Bankotsu put Banryuu on his back and tackled kagome to the hard cold gorund when another blue light shown and they disappeared.

Kagome woke up feeling rather dizzy and comfortable. She opened her eyes and saw that she was under Bankotsu and under a roof "Oh no…were in my time."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I would love to own Bankotsu; he is so ugh (in a sexy way) dedicated to the love of my life, Melissa. I love you Issa.

Chapter Two 

Last Time

Kagome woke up feeling rather dizzy and comfortable. She opened her eyes and saw that she was under Bankotsu and under a roof "Oh no…were in my time."

This time

Kagome immediately jumped up and pushed him off her and got into a fighting stance. She slowly went over to him and touched him 'wow, he's handsome…wait I shouldn't be thinking this he is the enemy after all.' Just then she moved a stray hair away from his eyes and he opened them. She sat there staring for a second then jumped up realizing that he was awake.

Bankotsu opened his eyes and stood up as fast as Kagome moved away. He reached for Banryuu but saw it discarded a few feet away. His eyes diverted from his precious sword to her then to his sword again. Kagome went to reach for it. But Bankotsu was faster and he held her up against the wall and said "Wench…" But before he could finish saying that she slapped him and said "No one calls me wench, the names KA-GO-ME." Bankotsu looked back into her eyes and saw sadness and a fire growing within her.

He then looked around at his surroundings and saw and heard many things he has never seen nor heard before. Just then he dropped Kagome and said "Wenc…I mean Kagome you will show me around this place and that's an order." He hissed. Kagome stood up and nodded knowing not to disagree with him unless she wanted to be decapitated. But that wasn't on her mind right now, how close they just were was.

Kagome then led the way out of the well house. He followed in hot pursuit wanting to know much more about this land. Kagome led him intot he house and saw a note it read:

_Dear Kagome, _

_If you come back before were back. There is food in the kitchen and me, your grandfather and Souta all went to see your Aunt in Hiroshima. Have a fun time. We'll be back in about two weeks._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kagome then left the note on the counter and Kagome said "Well it looks like were stuck here in my time so we need to go shopping." So Kagome grabbed her car keys and started leading him out the door when she realized his clothing. She then ran upstairs leaving a dumbfounded Bankotsu and she went into her grandfathers room and came out a few minutes later with clothing for him to change into.

After he put them on, Kagome laughed and grabbed his hand leading him out the door. She blushed slightly and they both got into the car. She turned the ignition and when the car started Bankotsu grabbed for Kagome and started screaming, "What the hell is this? Is it a death trap?" kagome shook her head and peeled out of her driveway and headed towards the mall.

When they got their, kagome saw her three friends Eri, Yuka and Ayume. She then ran into hot topic and started picking out clothes for Bankotsu. She picked out a regular skintight black tank top and a pair of black tripp pants with chains on them and pushed him into the changing room and made him try on the clothes. When he came out Kagome's jaw dropped and said "Sugoi." Bankotsu blushed a very light blush when Kagome grabbed all the tags on it and said, "Grab the other clothes." She then went to pay for the clothes and put the other clothes in a bag and he carried the bag walking out.

Just then her three friends bombarded her and said, "So…Kagome how are you? AND who is this hot guy?" asked Yuka.

"Guys this is Bankotsu my friend." Said Kagome

"Hi I'm Ayume." Said Ayume. "And this is Yuka and Eri." The other two girls waved and Bankotsu looked at kagome for guidance. She smiled up at him giving him a warning glare.

He said "Hey." Back to the girls and they all giggled and pulled Kagome away. "What is that on his forehead?" asked Eri. "It's a tattoo." Said Kagome quietly thanking herself for coming up with such a good idea in her head. The girls all squealed again and said "So how long?" Kagome gave Ayume a weird look and said "Hunh?"

"Is this the guy you are always complaining about?" kagome shook her head and said, "No this is a different guy. Inuyasha cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend whom I thought was dead." The girls gasped and said, "That was mean Kagome even if he did cheat on you." Kagome rolled her eyes and thought 'Well it's true.'

She and her friends talked for a little bit longer and said good-bye. She then went back over to Bankotsu and dragged him away to the car. They got back into it ad drove back to her house.

She unlocked the door and they both walked inside. Just then Bankotsu stepped in front of Kagome and said, "Something smells wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I would love to own Bankotsu; he is so ugh (in a sexy way) dedicated to the love of my life, Melissa. I love you Issa.

Chapter Three (sorry this chapter is so short) 

Last Time

She unlocked the door and they both walked inside. Just then Bankotsu stepped in front of Kagome and said, "Something smells wrong."

This time

Kagome gave him a weird look and said "Hunh?" He then put his finger to her lips and said "Ssshhh." He then went around the house to make sure everything was okay and of course it was. He went back to Kagome and she was about to say something when he gave her a soft kiss. "That's for being so nice to me today." Kagome just nodded still shocked that Bankotsu had just kissed her.

He noticed not a reaction from her so he went into the living room as saw that the TV was on so he grabbed the remote and started pushing buttons. After a few minutes of the channel not changing he screamed for kagome to come into the room. She ran into it thinking something was wrong but as usual nothing was so he asked her "Why is this thing blinking at me?" kagome started laughing and turned the remote around for him then he started pushing all the buttons again and it ended up on Code Lyoko.

"Yea." Kagome squealed. Bankotsu could tell that was Kagome's favorite show because of how she sat so close to the TV and how she didn't blink until commercial came on. When the show ended Kagome got up and went into the kitchen and started making brownies. Bankotsu smelt something delicious and went into the kitchen after Kagome.

He stood behind kagome and said, "What are you doing?" She jumped not hearing him come in and said, "Well I am making brownies?" "Brownies?" he repeated. Kagome nodded her head and she gave him the bowl to taste out of. So he stuck his entire head in the bowl or what he could fit in it and started licking it. When he was doen his whole face was covered in chocolate and Bankotsu then said "Wow…this is really good…can I have some more?" Kagome shook her head and said "Nope, not until it is done cooking in the oven." "What's an oven?" he asked looking her in the eyes. "Something you can cook food in…its quite useful in my era."

Bankotsu just nodded and Kagome threw a rag at his face and said "Go clean up and take a shower then we'll talk some more or whatever." He nodded and Kagome finished cleaning up her mess and set the timer. 'I need to change out of these clothes. They are so filthy and covered in chocolate." So she went upstairs and turned on her radio and her favorite song fukai mori came on and she started to undress and dance at the same time.

She then got into her closet and pulled out a nice black v-neck shirt and a pair of jean cargo pants. She laid them out in front of her on her bed and said "That doesn't look right, so she put the jeans back and closed her closet and went searching through her dresser to find a nice pair of pants so she ended up finding a nice pair of regular baggy jeans. When she looked up she saw Bankotsu standing there with a towel around his waist and she blushed and looked don and realized her state and screamed "Osuwari!" Just then he sat down and Kagome kept screaming realizing he wasn't Inuyasha and she kicked him out of her room and slammed the door in his face.

Bankotsu knocked on the door and said "I need my clothes, their next to your wood like thingy by your comfortable thingy." (A/N he's talking about a nightstand if you couldn't guess what he was trying to say uBig Smile) Just then a pair of black tripp pants with a lot of chains came flying out along with a black tank top.

He went back into the bathroom and finished getting ready while Kagome was in her room blushing like mad and saying to herself "Don't worry Kags, he didn't see a thing…hopefully. Not that it would have been a bad thing but OH MY GOD what am I thinking he's our worst enemy besides Naraku, but then again he kissed me earlier and…" she paused for a second an then said "it was nice but wrong."

Just then she finished getting ready ignoring her thoughts of her and Bankotsu and walked out of the room to hear Buyo hissing and purring at the same time. 'What the hell?' she thought before heading towards her little brothers room to see Bankotsu on the floor holding Buyo upside down by his right leg and scratching his stomach. Kagome just laughed and said, "That's not how you hold an animal, Bankotsu." Bankotsu nodded and said, "Where I come from it is."

Just then he got up quickly and said, "Uh oh…theres that smell again." Kagome then started getting worried and said, "What does it smell like?" Just then her window burst open.

CLIFFFFFFFFFFFFFY!

Please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter or this story wont be updated for a while. Sorry this chapter is so short…I just didn't know what to write about.

Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I would love to own Bankotsu; he is so ugh (in a sexy way) dedicated to the love of my life, Melissa. I love you Issa.

Chapter Four 

Last Time

Just then she finished getting ready ignoring her thoughts of her and Bankotsu and walked out of the room to hear Buyo hissing and purring at the same time. 'What the hell?' she thought before heading towards her little brothers room to see Bankotsu on the floor holding Buyo upside down by his right leg and scratching his stomach. Kagome just laughed and said, "That's not how you hold an animal, Bankotsu." Bankotsu nodded and said, "Where I come from it is."

Just then he got up quickly and said, "Uh oh…there's that smell again." Kagome then started getting worried and said, "What does it smell like?" Just then her window burst open.

This Time 

Kagome latched onto Bankotsu and said, "What's happening?" Bankotsu looked down at the frightened girl and said, "It's only rain and thunder." Kagome's face faulted and she said, "Are you kidding me that's all?" He nodded and Kagome smacked him upside the head and said "You fucking retard."

He laughed lightheartedly " and said "Sorry to make you worry." Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded anyways. "Whatever." He walked over to the window and closed it making sure he latched it. Kagome sat down on her bed and leaned against the wall. Bankotsu then came over and did the same thing.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before either said anything. "What do you call that?" he asked while pointing towards a lamp. "It's a lamp. It lights up a room when you pull down on hat cord." He just nodded his head not saying a thing. Silence then overtook them again.

Pat…Pat…Pat…Pat.. Pat.. Pat.. Pat.Pat.Pat.Pat. It then started to rain harder each time and finally it was down pouring. Kagome got up and said, "C'mon lets go watch television. He nodded his head and followed her out of her room and downstairs.

Just then they heard a loud crash outside and she clung to him. HE pushed her away gently and walked over to the window with Kagome following closely behind him. When they got over to the window they noticed that the neighbors house was on fire. Kagome ran out the door and over to their house. Bankotsu yelled after her and since she didn't hear him, he went after her.

Kagome ran into the house through the front door and ran around yelling for everyone. "Toki, Tara, Kichi is anybody home?" Nobody answered so she thought something might have happened to them. She then ran upstairs to find her friend and her friend's family. She went into Kichi's room first and he wasn't there. She then could see the smoke and smell it when she ran back into the hallway. She then started coughing uncontrollably when she heard someone call her name.

She fell to her knees and crawled into Toki and Tara's room and closed the door partially before she passed out. Bankotsu looked around while covering his nose and couldn't see her anywhere. He called her name numerous times but she never answered him back.

He checked all the rooms except the room with a leaf on the doorway. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. So he pushed harder and it opened. The door pushed Kagome's body away form the door. He grabbed her frail body and ran out of the house, when they got outside the ambulance, police cars and the fire trucks were their trying to contain the fire.

The house then burst into more flames and parts of it even fell down. Bankotsu laid Kagome on the ground and whispered "Don't die, please don't die…I need you." A paramedic then came over and gave her CPR. She then awoke coughing. Bankotsu hugged her and picked her up and he ran towards her house ignoring the calls of the paramedic. He laid her down on her bed and she pulled him next to her.

"Stay with me." She whispered to him while she drifted in and out of consciousness. He laid down next to her and he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

KAGOME'S DREAM

The gang was all sitting around the campfire when Inuyasha came back with Kikyo. "Guys she will; be finding the shards for us now, so you can go home, Kagome." He announced to the entire group. They all looked towards Kagome trying to find any emotion and all. Just then her eyes started to water and she got up and packed everything into her big yellow backpack. She then left a couple of minutes afterwards. Sango followed her and she found her crying and talking to someone.

When she got closer she realized the person was Bankotsu one of their enemies. When she walked a little closer she could see him embracing her gently and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

So she decided to leave the two of them alone and when she went back to cmap, Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked directly at Sango, who in turn was then pinned to the tree. "I smell Bankotsu…" he then paused and sniffed the air around Sango "…and Kagome." He looked her dead in the eye and she nodded cause she didn't want to die right now.

He ran towards the clearing they were in and yelled out "Kaze no Kizu." The two looked up in time and Bankotsu pushed Kagome out of harms way and he was hit by the Kaze no Kizu. Kagome screamed out and Kikyo pushed her back quite a ways and shot an arrow at her.

END KAGOME'S DREAM

Kagome woke up suddenly and grasped her heart, which was pounding. Her eyes then adjusted to the darkness. She then looked around and saw Bankotsu gone. She scrambled out of bed and shouted "Bankotsu! Bankotsu!" Just then you could hear faint footsteps coming up the stairs. Her door then swung open and he said "What? Are you okay?" she nodded and ran over to him and hugged him.

"I couldn't find you. I thought you were really dead." He shook his head and hugged her back. "Nope, you must have had a very bad dream." Kagome nodded and fell asleep in his arms. He laid her on her bed and aid down next to her, falling asleep himself.

End CHAPPIE

Please review and give me some ideas for next time. Or their wont be a chapter up for quite awhile. I need ideas on what they should do.

Thanks for those who gave me ideas for this chapter. ARIGATO!

JA NE


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I would love to own Bankotsu; he is so ugh (in a sexy way) dedicated to the love of my life, Melissa. I love you Issa.

CHAPTER FIVE 

LAST TIME

Kagome woke up suddenly and grasped her heart, which was pounding. Her eyes then adjusted to the darkness. She then looked around and saw Bankotsu gone. She scrambled out of bed and shouted "Bankotsu! Bankotsu!" Just then you could hear faint footsteps coming up the stairs. Her door then swung open and he said "What? Are you okay?" she nodded and ran over to him and hugged him.

"I couldn't find you. I thought you were really dead." He shook his head and hugged her back. "Nope, you must have had a very bad dream." Kagome nodded and fell asleep in his arms. He laid her on her bed and aid down next to her, falling asleep himself.

THIS TIME

Kagome got up and went into the bathroom to take her shower, which was her morning ritual. Bankotsu woke up a few minutes later after kagome got into her shower and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around for her and figured that she was just somewhere in the house. After like fifteen minutes he became restless and he got up and went into the bathroom to take his shower. Well he decided just to walk into the bathroom because he didn't hear the water running.

What a mistake that was. Kagome was just about to wrap a towel around herself when the door flung open and their stood Bankotsu wide eyed. Kagome blushed then screamed, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the hell out of here." Bankotsu just stared at her beautiful body and didn't move a single inch. So Kagome pushed him out the door screaming the entire time about stupid people who don't listen. (A/N is Bankotsu a demon or human?)

Bankotsu stared at the door that was mere inches from his face and wondered what the hell just happened. It was like he was in a trance and he didn't know how to get out of it.

Later that day, Kagome and Bankotsu were just sitting there on the couch watching television when a commercial came on about a new club called Club Dread. (A/N sorry if this is a real club it just popped in my head) Kagome then got an idea to go to the club and see how well she can make a fool out of Bankotsu for doing what he did earlier to her.

"Hey Ban, let's go to the club later and see how well we dance together." She asked him politely. "Dance? I don't know how to 'dance'." She just shrugged his answer off and said "Awe, c'mon we'll have a blast. Pretty please can we go?" Bankotsu looked over at kagome and saw she looked like a dog with the lip and everything so he the dumb one decided to say "Hey stop that you look like mutt face."

Kagome was taken back by his remark and slapped him across the face. "Don't ever talk about him that way…but …" she never finished her sentence because he had hugged her and whispered I'm sorry to her in her ear.

Bankotsu then gave into her request and said "Fine we will go to this club dread and 'dance'." Kagome squealed and hugged him and ran upstairs to get changed.

Three Hours Later

Kagome came down dressed in a jean mini skirt with a red and white shirt that said 'naughty' on it in glitter (A/N I have this shirt and I love It. Hehe) Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had very little make up on and she also wore white knee high boots.

Bankotsu was wearing a black tight muscle tee, black tripp pants that had chains on them but he decided to take them off so they don't get tangled on anything, his hair was in the usual braid and he wore black converses.

They just stood their admiring each other until Kagome snapped out of it first and went to go grab a wad of money and stuff in down her bra and the car keys. She came back out to see Bankotsu still standing where she had left him a few seconds earlier.

At CLUB DREAD

Kagome had found them a booth in the back corner and said "Stay here I'll go get us some drinks." He sat their staring at people on the dance floor and trying to study their dance movements as best as he could but it was really hard to do with everyone getting in his way. She came back with two Pepsi's and set them on the table. They sat their drinking them until a guy Kagome knew form her school came over to her and asked her to dance with him and she answered by saying "Yes, I'd love to."

He led her over to the floor and she turned around and started grinding to the beat of the music against him. They guy had his arms roaming Kagome's body and it looked as though she didn't mind. But what Bankotsu didn't know was that she was trying to lure Bankotsu out to the dance floor, make the guy go away and in turn go and dance with her, but like is aid earlier with him being as retarded as he was he didn't comprehend it right away.

SO after about an hour with dancing with this guy, Kagome walked over to the booth took a ship of her now warm Pepsi and said, "Look, I want to you to go out their push the guy away and start dancing with me got it?" Bankotsu just cocked his head to the side like a lost puppy. Kagome then explained once again what she wanted him to do. Just then the guy came back over to the table and offered to dance with Kagome some more. "Be right their Hojo."

Hojo then led Kagome back out to the dance floor and they started dancing again. Three minutes later, Bankotsu decided to listen to Kagome and do what she said. He got up and went over to Hojo and Kagome and pushed him away and started grinding with her. Kagome was shocked at what he was doling and how good he was actually doing it. Kagome's body started sweating like a pig and she started getting aroused and she could tell Bankotsu knew that she was too.

So after a couple more hours of dancing and drinking more Pepsi. They decided to go home and on the car ride home Kagome decided to see if she could get Bankotsu aroused as much as she was. So when she peeled out of the parking lot she starting moaning and groaning on the way home and she would lean back in the chair and start playing with her breasts and she could tell Bankotsu was watching her she rolled down her window and started moaing even louder and every now and then she would close her eyes and inwardly smirk.

Finally they made it home and Kagome was so aroused her didn't know what to do, so she and Bankotsu walked into the house and she leaned forward and said……

CLIFFY! YAY another chappy down

AUTHORS NOTE

I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT. SO PLEASE WRITE AND TELL ME PLEASE. I'VE SERIOUSLY GOT WRITERS BLOCK.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I would love to own Bankotsu; he is so ugh (in a sexy way) dedicated to the love of my life, Melissa. I love you Issa.

Chapter SIX

LAST TIME 

So when she peeled out of the parking lot she starting moaning and groaning on the way home and she would lean back in the chair and start playing with her breasts and she could tell Bankotsu was watching her she rolled down her window and started moaning even louder and every now and then she would close her eyes and inwardly smirk.

Finally they made it home and Kagome was so aroused her didn't know what to do, so she and Bankotsu walked into the house and she leaned forward and said…

THIS TIME 

(A/N Kagome was not drunk she was just really hyper form all the Pepsi she drank)

She leaned forward and said "well night night." She then kissed his nose and went upstairs to bed. Bankotsu then decided that it would be better for him to stay downstairs for the night, so he wouldn't do anything that they would regret in the morning.

Kagome went into the bathroom and took a cold, very cold shower to cool AND calm herself down. 'Why am I doing this? Did I really want to…? Nah." she thought to herself. Just then she got out and went into her room changed into pajamas and went to bed.

In the morning, Kagome awoke early and started to make breakfast. "Damn…I burnt the eggs AGAIN!" She went to toss them away when she noticed that there was already about six eggs in the garbage, but she threw it away anyways.

Kagome heard someone yawn and she couldn't help the smile grace her lips. Then she remembered she was supposed to hate him, but then she remembered last night. Another smiled graced her features and Bankotsu walked in and said, "Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Kagome came out of her daze and shook her thoughts away. "No reason."

Kagome then went over to the radio after getting breakfast all cooked and it turned to her one of her favorite songs.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like i am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And i don't feel rite when your gone away

You're gone away; You don't feel me here anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You're gone away; You don't feel me here anymore.

Kagome started crying when the song ended and you could tell this song meant a lot to her. Bankotsu walked over to her and debated against himself whether or not to hug her and stop her crying but all he said was "Why are you crying?" "Because this song means a lot to me, my father used to sing this to me when I was younger but then he got sick with cancer and died a year ago."

Bankotsu just nodded and hugged her knowing that she was in a lot of pain.

(((A/N I really don't know what to write so I am definitely winging it from this point on. Go review and GIVE IDEAS)))

Kagome and Bankotsu ate breakfast in silence and afterwards she did the dishes and watched television after that. Bankotsu was getting really uncomfortable with the silence, so he decided to speak up "So…" Kagome looked at him and grinned. She ran up to her room and ran back down with two pillows. Bankotsu thought they were going to watch another one of those 'movie' things again, but instead Kagome smacked him upside the head with one of them and she threw the other one to him.

"PILLOW FIGHT." She screamed. They started whacking each other with them and Bankotsu didn't use all of his power to hit her cause he didn't really want to see her cry again. SO for about two hours or so they were hitting each other with them.

After they were done hitting each other with them Kagome laid on his chest breathless and Bankotsu lay on the floor with both pillows under his head. Kagome turned towards him and kissed his lips firmly yet tenderly. "Thanks for having fun with me." He just nodded and brought his head to hers again and kissed her. "No thank you." He then winked at her and she got up and went in the other room. Bankotsu thought he had done something wrong but Kagome yelled back "What do you want to drink? Or don't you care?" She then came out of the kitchen and gave him a Coke and she herself drank a Pepsi.

Just then she heard thunder and it started to rain again. Kagome ran into the kitchen and when she got into it she ran into the table and screamed "Mother Trucker." She then heard one of her top five songs come on the radio and she sang along to it

Saturday, stepping into the club

The music makes me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up

I feel the energy all around

And my body can't stop moving to the sound

But I can tell that you're watching me

And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see

Well, I just need a little space to breathe

Can you please respect my privacy

Why can't you just let me do

The things I wanna do

I just wanna be me

I don't understand

Why would you wanna bring me down

I'm only having fun

I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)

chorus

I'm tired of rumors starting

I'm sick of being followed

I'm tired of people lying

Saying what they want about me

Why can't they back up off me

Why can't they let me live

I'm gonna do it my way

Take this for just what it is

Here we are, back up in the club

People taking pictures

Don't you think they get enough

I just wanna be all over the floor

And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (what)

I've gotta say respectfully

I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me

Cause I just want a little room to breathe

Can you please respect my privacy

Why can't you just let me do

The things I wanna do

I just wanna be me

I don't understand why

Would you wanna bring me down

I'm only having fun

I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)

chorus

I'm tired of rumors starting

I'm sick of being followed

I'm tired of people lying

Saying what they want about me

Why can't they back up off me

Why can't they let me live

I'm gonna do it my way

Take this for just what it is

I just need to free my mind (my mind)

Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)

I'm tired of rumors (rumors)

Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)

What they want of me

Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live

Take this for just what it is

chorus

I'm tired of rumors starting

I'm sick of being followed

I'm tired of people lying

Saying what they want about me

Why can't they back up off me

Why can't they let me live

I'm gonna do it my way

Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting

I'm sick of being followed

I'm tired of people lying

Saying what they want about me

Why can't they back up off me

Why can't they let me live

I'm gonna do it my way

Take this for just what it is

"Oh, I just love that song." Just then she heard someone clap and she bowed "thanks you've been a great audience." She smiled up at him and turned towards the reason why she came into the kitchen in the first place, the drawer with the flashlight in it. Kagome then put it on the coffee table in the living room and she ran upstairs to only to come down with a few blankets. She laid them out on the floor after she moved the table.

She then turned the flashlight on and it wouldn't go on so she went into the kitchen and grabbed a few candles and came back out. A few minutes later the lights went out and Kagome all but smiled "Yea, me like the dark." She then lit the candles and put them all around the room as if she wanted to brighten it up.

Kagome then laid down on the blankets and stared up at the ceiling. Bankotsu came over and laid right next to her and she said "Bankotsu…" She then propped herself up on her elbow and said "I really like you ya know…" before kagome could even finish what she was saying, Bankotsu had kissed her again and he laid her down and kept kissing her. He moved form her lips, to her cheek, and finally ended up on her neck.

He started massaging her breasts and with his other hand taking her shirt off. Her hands roamed over his back and to his shirt.

_**FLUFF**_

Now a few seconds later her shirt was off (A/N she isn't wearing a BRA) and his shirt was off and he was working on getting her pants off as she was with him.

A few more seconds later bother of them were completely in the nude and he was about to insert himself into her and he asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded and he pushed into her and he kissed her so she wouldn't scream. A few tears leaked out of her eyes and she kissed him back with as much passion as he was giving her.

A couple of hours later Kagome and Bankotsu lay under the blankets and she was leaning against his chest. The power then came back on and they both just lay in silence.

Please TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR A NEXT chapter or you will not get another chapter haha I'm evil. Love you all and thanks to those who reviewed.

REVIEW  
REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

\/


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I would love to own Bankotsu; he is so ugh (in a sexy way) dedicated to the love of my life, Melissa. I love you Issa.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**LAST TIME**

Now a few seconds later her shirt was off (A/N she isn't wearing a BRA) and his shirt was off and he was working on getting her pants off as she was with him.

A few more seconds later bother of them were completely in the nude and he was about to insert himself into her and he asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded and he pushed into her and he kissed her so she wouldn't scream. A few tears leaked out of her eyes and she kissed him back with as much passion as he was giving her.

A couple of hours later Kagome and Bankotsu lay under the blankets and she was leaning against his chest. The power then came back on and they both just lay in silence.

THIS TIME 

Kagome was very shocked at what she had just done. She had lost her virginity to Bankotsu and she always thought that since she saved herself for Inuyasha that he would be her first, but now she slept with her rival and she didn't even know why.

'Maybe its love, that's why I slept with him? But what if he slept with other girls before? Does that make me a slut?' she wondered to herself. She just turned onto her side and fell asleep quite quickly.

The Next day Kagome decided that they would go to the annual parade. Its where Japanesians (A/N my favorite word lol) dressed up as they used to like in the feudal area and usually everybody was dressed up even Bankotsu had a character dressed up like him.

So later on that day, Kagome and Bankotsu were watching the parade when Bankotsu saw his other self. Now picture this Bankotsu jumping out in front of the guy that was dressed up like him and started swearing up a storm saying that he was wearing his clothes and that he should take them off, so what Bankotsu did was he actually started ripping the clothes off the poor man who dressed like him. It was actually pretty funny to watch or so Kagome thought, she even pitied the half-naked young man dressed like him.

Cops then came to the scene and dragged Bankotsu away and Bankotsu got out of his grip and tackled the young man to the ground and continued to attack him verbally and rip his clothes off yet again.

Kagome actually got fed up with Bankotsu acting like a child so she got out of the crowd and went over to him and grabbed his ear and started pulling him away with Bankotsu behind her saying "Itai…Itai…Itai." Over and over again because she was pulling too hard, but she didn't care along as she got him away from the poor young defenseless man.

When they got back home Kagome gave him a lecture about to behave and she actually thought he was going to cry so she kissed him and in the end they ended up making love again.

Later on that day around 5:00ish, Kagome's mother, grandfather and Souta came home. Kagome ran down the stairs to see who had just barged into her house when her mother hugged her and said "Dear, sorry were back early Ji-san (A/n Please tell me the correct spelling for what Kagome always calls her grandfather) wasn't feeling that well." Kagome just nodded and Bankotsu decided at that very moment to come running down the stairs in a towel.

Well minutes before her family arrived Kagome and Bankotsu were fooling around and Bankotsu pretended to be Jakotsu and Kagome pretended to be Inuyasha. Well they were fooling around and making love for a third time when Kagome wouldn't stop staring at him so he said in a very gay voice "Do you mind? Personal privacy please? And thank you come again. Hehe." (A/n That quote is from a good story called 'The way Things Are' by TooShine.)

Kagome stood with Bankotsu's arm around her and her mother looked all to pissed until she spoke up and grinned like a mad woman saying "When am I going to have grandchildren?" Souta then smiles saying that he was like someone to play with besides his 'oh-so-boring-friends-from-school.'

Kagome and Bankotsu explained about their lives and how they met and how much they hated each other until just a few days ago. Her mother was just so happy that she found someone better than Inuyasha and someone that would die soon along with Kagome.

While they were sitting at the table Kagome's mother, Ms. Higurashi had an idea that in a week or so they would go Bridge jumping. Kagome was all excited and Bankotsu just stared at her mother like she was the stupidest person in the world.

"Bridge jumping…wow…my girl is not going to jump off a bridge and die." Shouted Bankotsu standing up and pulling Kagome into his arms. Ms. Higurashi laughed and said, "No we put these things called harnesses on that keep us safe and protect us from dying."

Bankotsu just nodded and started to calm down a little when Kagome started rubbing his back with her right hand.

Six Days Later

Kagome was sitting in her room waiting for the doctor to call her with the results of her tests. She has been feeling pretty low lately and Kagome didn't know why. Her mother though smiled every time Kagome puked and walked into the room, because she knew what was wrong with her daughter.

The phone rang and she leaped up and answered it "Moshi moshi."

"May I speak to a miss. Kagome Higurashi?" asked the person on the other line.

"This is she." said Kagome worriedly.

"There is nothing to worry about Kagome." The doctor started " Well we ran the three tests and in conclusion we found out that you are pregnant."

Kagome sighed and said "thank you doctor Yoshimoto."

"Your welcome and take care of you and the baby." He said before hanging up the phone.

Kagome hung up the phone and ran downstairs to tell her family and Bankotsu the news. Kagome didn't know whether she was happy or just disappointed in herself, since she was only seventeen.

She walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating and she said "Well the doctor called and said that I was alright and that I'm having a baby." Kagome's mother jumped up and hugged her and said "Congratulations." As did everyone but Bankotsu. He stood up and smiled at her and hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

(A/N I knew it was too soon for them to have a kid or whatever but I'm running out of ideas and these ideas are coming from reviewers and my younger sister.)

The next day everyone piled into the car and went to the bridge that everyone jumped off of. Kagome didn't go and neither did Bankotsu because she still wasn't feeling that well and Bankotsu was their to take care of her.

Well at the bridge her family was all lined up to go jumping, and even her grandfather agreed to go jumping. Well anyways they were all lined up and ready to jump when the whistle came and they all jumped, as they were falling something happened.

CLIFFY

Now what should happen, Kagome's grandfather dying, Her grandfathers rope breaking or her moither hitting the ground or other ideas. Thanks for reviewing.

REVIEW NOW

!!!!

\/


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I would love to own Bankotsu; he is so ugh (in a sexy way) dedicated to the love of my life, Melissa. I love you Issa.

**LAST TIME**

The next day everyone piled into the car and went to the bridge that everyone jumped off of. Kagome didn't go and neither did Bankotsu because she still wasn't feeling that well and Bankotsu was there to take care of her.

Well at the bridge her family was all lined up to go jumping, and even her grandfather agreed to go jumping. Well anyways they were all lined up and ready to jump when the whistle came and they all jumped, as they were falling something happened.

THIS TIME 

As they were falling, a cord broke and Ji-san plummeted into the water and was soon laying motionless floating down the river.

NAH! JUST PLAYING THIS IS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!

As they were falling nothing happened except Souta screaming his brains out when he was about twenty feet from hitting the water. Ms. Higurashi loved it and was silently praying nothing bad would happen to them and nothing did at all.

Kagome was at home sitting in front of the toilet with her arm against it and her head against her arm. She was in the bathroom because she just gone done you-know-whating. Bankotsu then came in and gave Kagome a small glass of cold water, and she drank it every few seconds so she could get the retched taste out of her mouth.

Bankotsu sat on the ground next to kagome and was shocked that she had just fallen asleep, so he stood back up and brought her over to her bed and laid her on it. Kagome instantly snuggled up into her sheets and her comforter and Bankotsu laid down next to her on top of the sheets.

Inuyasha was pacing in front of the well. It had been over two weeks and he still couldn't get through it was driving his literally up a tree. (A/N instead of a wall it's a tree…get it? If not that's okay, I have stupid funny comments) Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had gone back to Sango's village to try and figure a way out of this mess without telling Inuyasha because they didn't want him to worry.

'What if kagome is dead? Maybe I should try jumping in and out of the well for like ever until it lets me in.' So being the stupid idiot he is he decided to go ahead and try that. So after a few minutes and a lot of jumping up and down into the well he became tried fast. 'Kuso, it's the full moon.'

So Inuyasha leapt back towards the village so he was safe and sound at Kaede's.

Jakotsu had just walked into the clearing that Inuyasha recently inhabited and sat down and said "Aniki, please come back soon, I miss you and the others are being so mean to me." There was no reply and a single tear of his fell down into the well and when Jakotsu stood up he tripped over himself and fell down the well.

Kagome felt another familiar presence and got up carefully as to not wake up Bankotsu and she grabbed her robe and shoes and went outside to the well house. When she slid the door open quietly she reached for the flashlight on the shelf and said "Wh…. Who's there?" Nobody answered but she heard a faint moaning sound and when she walked closer to the well and looked down into ot she saw Jakotsu.

She climbed down in careful enough so she didn't fall and leaned onto her knees and grabbed his face seeing a cut on his forehead. She wiped the blood away and said "Jakotsu…Jakotsu…Jakotsu…can you hear me?" He moaned again then said "Yes mommy I can hear you…now can I go to bed?" He then passed out and Kagome climbed back up the ladder and ran into the house and up to her room.

Bankotsu was sitting on the bed and when she came running in the room she kind of freaked out. Well let's see Kagome had blood on her hands and her robe, she had a flashlight and she had shoes on. "Did you just go kill someone?" Kagome grimaced then said "no, but your brother is in the we…."

Before Kagome could even finish what she was going to tell him he was already outside and in the well house.

Kagome ran outside after him and into the well house. She smiled at what she saw. She saw Bankotsu actually being nice to his little brother. Cause all the times she had seen him with Bankotsu, they were arguing about his obsession with Inuyasha and Jakotsu, you could tell, usually had tears in his eyes.

Bankotsu stood up and brought Jakotsu into the house and they ran into Kagome's grandfather. Who in turn was shocked to see the young man being carried by Jakotsu. "Kagome what is going on?" he started but kagome just walked away completely ignoring the fact that he was talking to her.

Bankotsu brought him into the bathroom to clean him up when he asked Kagome to leave. She nodded and left the bathroom closing the door behind her. She leaned against it before retiring to bed. 'I guess being pregnant takes a lot out of you.' She then passed out once her head hit the pillow.

IN the bathroom, Bankotsu had stripped Jakotsu out of his attire and into a nice hot bath. He then scrubbed the dirt that was literally cake onto his skin off and when he finished, the bathtub had a ring of dirt around it.

He then dressed him back up and walked away to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the Neosporin. 'If Kagome says this helps then I guess we'll just have to see…. wont we.' He applied a little bit to a band-aid and put it on his forehead that was still slowly oozing blood out of it.

In the morning, Kagome walked downstairs to see Bankotsu and Jakotsu talking but she stayed hidden form view.

"…Jakotsu…Kagome and I are together now and I would love for you to accept it…" Bankotsu stated

"Yea…if that is what you truly want and where am I?" Jakotsu asked

"You are in the future. this is where kagome lives."

"Are their any hot guys around here?"

"Ask Kagome oh and another thing were having a kid together."

Jakotsu's face faulted then he broke out into a grin and said "Well I mean she is your first and only I hope?" Bankotsu nodded and Jakotsu finished what he's saying, "I hope there are a lot of cute guys around here." He then noticed Bankotsu's wardrobe.

"What the hell are you wearing Aniki?"

Bankotsu looked down and said "This is what people here wear and were going to have to get you some new clothes too."

Jakotsu nodded and Kagome thought to herself 'so I am his first? Wow…I am shocked beyond all disbelief.'

Kagome then walked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen where both guys looked at her. "What…do I have something on my face?" They both shook their heads and Bankotsu looked over to Jakotsu and smiled. "Jakotsu meet Kagome formally this time and likewise."

Kagome stuck out her hand and Jakotsu id the same and Bankotsu just laughed "Shake her head ya dumbass." Jakotsu blushed and got up and hugged her. Kagome made them toast and eggs for breakfast.

After breakfast Kagome smiled at the two and said, "how was it?" they both nodded their head agreeing that they liked it. "Good, I'm glad." Just then a wave of nausea ran over Kagome and she ran down the hall and into the bathroom, which was downstairs. Bankotsu got a glass of water from the cupboard and filled it up with cold water form the fridge.

He then carried it down the hallway and into the bathroom. Jakotsu came in and held her hair back and said "Take deep breathes Kagome." She did as she was told and Bankotsu looked at him and said, "How did you know what to do?" "Mom taught me when I was around five or so, how to take care of a woman." Bankotsu oh'ed and gave Kagome the water. She took small sips of it and spit it back into the toilet to rinse her mouth out.

Jakotsu let her hair go and he helped her up and Bankotsu carried her into the upstairs bedroom. They then went downstairs and waited for ms. Higurashi to get up. When she got up she asked questions about Jakotsu and they were all answered and then the boys asked if they could go to the mall and buy clothes for Jakotsu. She agreed and left a note for kagome.

Kagome awoke a few hours later and went downstairs to see a note on the kitchen table. The boys even signed it and it looked cute how they linked their names together.

She then decided to go for a small walk around the park that was down the street. So she too left the guys a note, along with her grandfather and Souta. She even wrote the time of when she was leaving and then she left after grabbing a jacket.

Kagome was walking through the park when she spotted Hojo, Eri, Yuka and Ayume talking. She walked over to them and sat down next to Eri after giving everyone a hug even Hojo. She then decided to tell everyone why she ahsnt been in school and why she had to drop out.

Kagome - "Everyone I must tell you why I left and the results of me leaving."

Eri – "Yes?"

Kagome – "It turns out I'm pregnant."

The girls then squealed and said

Ayume – "Congrats Kagome."

Eri - "Yea congrats."

Yuka – "Who the father?"

Kagome looked at Hojo and mouthed an apology but then yuka spoke up and said

Yuka – "It better not be that bastard Inuyasha or whatever his name is, he was mean to you kagome by always going back to his ex."

Kagome shook her head then said "no, it's Bankotsu. One of Inuyasha's rivals."

The girls oh'ed along with hojo and then Hojo spoke up for the first time since they arrived.

Hojo – "he better be good to you or I swear I will kick his ass." Kamgome gotup and hugged him while thanking him for giving him his blessing. She hugged the girls good-bye and said "Well ill see you around." The three girls just nodded and Kagome walked away.

Kagome made it home just as the guys were pulling into the driveway and Bankotsu jumped out of the car and ran over to her and said, "Meet the new and reused Jakotsu." Jakotsu jumped out of the car and fell face first onto the ground. He then jumped back up and she said, "Wow, if I wasn't dating your brother here, and you weren't gay I would so be your girlfriend." Jakotsu blushed and Bankotsu glared at kagome. "What its true."

He just shook his head and Kagome smiled and said "But I have you and he's gay." Bankotsu looked her in the eyes and smiled "I know babe."

That afternoon the family including the brothers were sitting around the table eating dinner when Ji-san started choking and fell back off his chair. Kagome being the closet one ran to his aid and said "mom, he's not breathing call the ambulance." She did as she was told and Kagome tired to do CPR but it just wasn't working and Kagome started to cry and Bankotsu held her while her grandfather lay motionless on the ground.

Her mother came back into the room and saw Kagome crying and went over to her father and started pounding on his chest but he still wouldn't breathe. After about three minutes the paramedics arrived and took him away in a body bag. The family broke down crying except the brothers who were keeping Kagome and her mother calm.

The next day, Ms. Higurashi kept keeping herself busy with all the chores and Kagome lay in bed unmoving unless Bankotsu or Jakotsu would come into the room and talk to her, She would respond but ever so slightly.

Ms. Higurashi already finished up the chores when she decided to start working on the funeral arrangements. After a few hours she was done and went to go see how her daughter was doing. She talked to Kagome and said that everything would be all right and Kagome clung to her mother and started crying again. Souta walked into the room and started crying along with them.

A few days later, you could see a small bump where Kagome's stomach was and since she was only a month in, it was a tiny bump where the baby was being held. Jakotsu and Kagome have been getting a lot closer as well…friend wise. She even introduced him to one of her American friends, Cobra who was also gay and they met up at Wacdonalds (SP) and started hitting it off.

Jakotsu thanked Kagome for introducing the two and she replied by saying "No problem, now go have fun you two and don't do what I wouldn't do." "Which is not much right Kagome?" Jakotsu teased. She just laughed and walked inside to come across her mother lying on the floor. She ran over to her mother and shouted "Bankotsu call 911 and give him this address." Bankotsu did as he was told and the paramedics arrived four minutes later. They put her on a stretcher and brought her to the hospital.

Kagome rode with her and told her to wait till Jakotsu and Souta got home and then cobra could bring them over. It wasn't long before Souta appeared and then Jakotsu. They all piled into his car and headed towards the hospital.

In the hospital, the four of them sat outside and said, "What's taking so long? Is momma gonna be alright?" Bankotsu looked at Souta and nodded "yea kid she'll be all right I hope."

Kagome came out a few minutes later and said "She's just stressed out, so form now on we'll have to pull some weight around the house, got it Souta?" he nodded and went in to see his mother.

'What a great week.' She thought to herself and she sat down from being exhausted. She laid her head on Jakotsu's shoulder since Bankotsu went to the bathroom or the food machines she couldn't remember which he went to and she soon fell asleep.

Please review and give ideas(need them desperately)

Thankx

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I would love to own Bankotsu; he is so FINE and SEXY and **drools**! Dedicated to the love of my life, Melissa. I love you Issa with all my heart.

LAST TIME 

In the hospital, the four of them sat outside and said, "What's taking so long? Is momma gonna be alright?" Bankotsu looked at Souta and nodded "yea kid she'll be all right I hope."

Kagome came out a few minutes later and said "She's just stressed out, so form now on we'll have to pull some weight around the house, got it Souta?" he nodded and went in to see his mother.

'What a great week.' She thought to herself and she sat down from being exhausted. She laid her head on Jakotsu's shoulder since Bankotsu went to the bathroom or the food machines she couldn't remember which he went to and she soon fell asleep.

THIS TIME 

She awoke a few hours later in her own bed and in her home. 'What am I doing here, last thing I remember was falling asleep on Jakotsu's shoulder.' She then looked around and noticed that Bankotsu wasn't around.

She got up out of bed and went downstairs to see her family besides her mother eating. She looked to see who cooked it and noticed that Jakotsu was wearing an apron and a chef's hat. She giggled and looked at the three eating. 'This is _my_ family.' Bankotsu felt someone staring and looked up to see Kagome giggle, then get lost in thought.

He stood up and walked over to her and smiled. He gave her a quick kiss and led her to his seat and he got her a plate of warm food. After they were all done eating, Kagome and Souta did the dishes and while they were doing the dishes Souta asked "How's the baby Kag?" Kagome just nodded her head and said "Good, he/she is going good." He laughed at the way she said he/she and patted her on the back and when she did that she was cleaning a knife off and if cut her hand ever so slightly, but deep enough to get it looked at by a doctor.

"Damn…this hurts. Tell Cobra to get his ass in here." Shouted Kagome but not to loud as for everyone to hear. She quickly grabbed a cloth and held it to her hand. Souta came back with not only Souta but the other two came along as well. The three saw Kagome's hand bleeding, and ran to her aid.

A few minutes later they were in the doctors office waiting for Kagome to come out with her hand all sewed up, but it never came. She came out with her hand all wrapped up in a cast type things and the doctor followed her out saying "…Make sure you keep pressure on it, or more blood will come out. Now have a good one." Kagome nodded and thanked him before returning to the guys.

"I am so sorry sis, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Said Souta looking down. Kagome waved it off "Don't worry it was an accident. Well I'm going to go see mom." She then went down the hall and turned left. The guys just stood there for a moment before they followed her to.

Kagome made it to her mother's room and knocked quietly. "Come in." came a raspy voice. Kagome came in followed by Souta and the three guys stayed outside. She talked to her mother, as did Souta. They left around 3:00 in the afternoon. (A/N sorry I forgot to mention that a day has gone by…sorry)

As time went by Kagome got a tiny bit bigger and in the two weeks time, she was actually afraid to be near her mother and you will find out why.

Kagome and Bankotsu walked hand in hand into her house and once they stepped over the threshold ms. Higurashi bombarded them by saying "Kagome dear, we should pick out a really, really white dress for you and have white flowers, and a white carpet leading out to the white limo, which is going to take you two newlyweds to your very own apartment, which is only down the street from here. AND I forgot to tell you that you…" she pointed to Bankotsu "Have to buy my lovely daughter a ring so you two can be engaged for like a month or so then have the wedding, because no daughter of mine is going to be unwed and have a kid. No sirrey bob."

Kagome told her mom to sit down or she would end up in the hospital again and that's what she did. "Mom, I'm sorry I haven't told you this sooner or later but were already engaged." Her mothers mouth dropped and she laughed "How silly of me, but in a month you two are getting married."

Jakotsu and Cobra walked thought the door just to hear the word 'married' was said. He chimed as did Cobra and they sat down discussing all the details with ms. Higurashi.

Kagome went into the well house with Bankotsu trailing behind her. "DO you really think this is a good idea?" he asked. She nodded and said, "They're my family also and I want them to be at the wedding and I promised Sango if I was to ever be wed that she would be my bride's maid." He nodded and she hugged him and kissed him passionately.

They held onto each other and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha was throwing a fit on the other side of the well and Shippo was irritating the piss out of him so he kept hitting Shippo. Miroku and Sango were off somewhere doing something like they have been ever since Kagome left.

Just then Inuyasha felt a familiar smell and ran to the well with Shippo following him. When he arrived at the well, he saw Bankotsu help Kagome out of the well and he hugged her to himself. She then smiled up at him and kissed his nose. She then giggled about it and that's when Inuyasha had to ruin a perfect moment by shouting "get your hands off my woman." Just then a whirlwind appeared and Inuyasha and Kouga started fighting over Kagome yet again. She and Bankotsu sweat dropped.

"Where's Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome ever so agitated. Inuyasha pointed towards the village and said "that way wench." Then they resumed yelling at each other.

"Dog shit. Don't call Kagome a wench." Said Kouga sternly.

"Piss head. Don't tell me what to do" shouted Inuyasha right back

"Dirt bag, don't tell me what to do" - Kouga

"Don't mock me scum bucket" - Inuyasha

"Don't mock me Asshole" – Kouga

"Don't call me an asshole, asshole." Replied Inuyasha

"Great comeback shit face."- Kouga

The two kept going at it so Kagome and her fiancé just decided to leave them alone and find Her friend and lecher.

When they passed a hut they heard moaning form the inside and Kagome covered her mouth and said "Oh my god that's Sango." She whispered. Bankotsu just rolled his antics and they both walked away to Kaede's hut. When she walked in Kaede looked up at her and smiled "I see you are with child." Kagome looked dumbfounded "How?" "I am old and sharp I know these things, but its great to see you back."

Kagome just nodded and continued talking to Kaede about different things and then Sango and Miroku came in and she explained why she hadn't come back and what she was doing here and the two were very overjoyed and they kagome whispered into Sango's ear that she could hear everything. Sango blushed and hid her face in her hands.

Just then Inuyasha and Kouga burst through the hut and said, "I smell pregnant people." Kagome just nodded and Sango looked dumbfounded. "I'm pregnant?" Kouga nodded and the two stared at Kagome who in turn looked down. "Why don't you two have a seat and let me explain."

Kagome then went through the long explanation about why she was here and that she wanted them to come back to the future with her. They all agreed and kagome told Inuyasha to go find Sesshomaru and invite him too.

In the future Souta walked by Kagome's room only to hear moaning and words like "Harder Cobra, harder. Push…no push harder." Souta covered his ears and ran into his room and slammed the door.

In the past Inuyasha was having no luck with Sesshomaru until Sesshomaru gave in and said, "When do we leave for this future?" "Now, so go get Rin and Jaken." Sesshomaru just sat there and yelled for Jaken to go get Rin. They came in the room a moment later with clothes packed and everything.

At the well, Kagome was waiting for everyone including Bankotsu to come back after meeting with his brothers, so they too could come. But she was afraid how it would of turned out.

Twenty minutes later, everyone arrived that wanted to come even the brothers came. Well they all one by one jumped in with Kagome and waited on the other side for her or someone else to come back out. After that, which took about another half an hour everyone was in the future and they were all planning on staying at the house, so the girls slept in with Kagome and the boys slept in Souta's room, the living room and in her grandfathers room.

They were all chit chatting when there was a knock on the door. Everyone shushed up a bit and Kagome went to go answer it. It was Hojo.

Kagome let him in and led her upstairs to her room so they could talk privately. "Why are you going through with this kid." Asked Hojo once they were upstairs in her room. Kagome looked him in the eyes and said, "Because I love the father, he loves me and this is what happened when two people who love each other consummate."

He just nodded and threw her ever so gently against the bed and crawled on top of her. He then passionately kissed her and got off her and said, "I love you and will always love you. Just watch your back when the baby is born" He then went downstairs and left.

Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru were sitting on the bed when Hojo ran down the stairs and left. The thought running through their minds was 'He smells, like Kagome.' So they darted upstairs and saw her sitting on her bed "Imouto…" said Sesshomaru "what happened?" She then told them what Hoko had said to her and Inuyasha wanted to go after him but then she said "Well if you guys are here to protect me then I'll be safe and when you go back to the past Sesshomaru please come find me in real life." He nodded and the three left her alone. She then fell against the bed and fell asleep.

Downstairs the guys told everyone except Souta, Rin and her mother what Hojo had said and done to her and Bankotsu was ready to storm out the door when Inuyasha stopped him and then said to him what Kagome had said to him.

Bankotsu just nodded and couldn't wait to see hobo or whatever his name was again, so he could kick some ass. Everybody else said the same thing.

"We'll get her Hojo and don't worry she will be all yours after I get that baby." Said a mysterious figure that was lurking in the shadows.

"Alright, but you have to promise father that she will be mine and only mine. I say we kill them off one by one starting with her mother." The mysterious figure nodded and then laughed "Kukukuku, soon, my child, soon."

Well that's it please review. Second chapter in one day, what a great job im doing so far on this story and boy does my back hurt from sitting this same way for an hour and 15 or so minutes.

Please review and give ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I would love to own Bankotsu; he is so FINE and SEXY and **drools**! Dedicated to everyone who reviewed my story while I was out of commission. LOL

LAST TIME

Downstairs the guys told everyone except Souta, Rin and her mother what Hojo had said and done to her and Bankotsu was ready to storm out the door when Inuyasha stopped him and then said to him what Kagome had said to him.

Bankotsu just nodded and couldn't wait to see hobo or whatever his name was again, so he could kick some ass. Everybody else said the same thing.

"We'll get her Hojo and don't worry she will be all yours after I get that baby." Said a mysterious figure that was lurking in the shadows.

"Alright, but you have to promise father that she will be mine and only mine. I say we kill them off one by one starting with her mother." The mysterious figure nodded and then laughed "Kukukuku, soon, my child, soon."

THIS TIME

3 Months Later

(I skipped the wedding)

Kagome woke up about 7: 30 in the morning and when she tried to sit up, Bankotsu pulled her closer and said, "Stay…sleep." She just laughed and said, "I would but I have to pee." He let her go without hesitation and she ran to the bathroom. After she was done she went back into her bedroom to see Bankotsu asleep. She crawled back into bed with him and just laid there, before sleep overtook her again.

When she awoke again it was about 9:27. She yawned and got out of bed. Her eyes went wide and she thought to herself, 'Man this baby really likes pushing on my bladder.' She then hurried to the bathroom passing Sango along the way that looked like she had to pee too. Kagome beat her into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Sango banged on the door the entire time and when Kagome opened the door she had to duck or she would have been knocked on.

Sango pushed Kagome out of the way and ran into the bathroom. A minute later the toilet flushed and a happy Sango walked out. Kagome just stared at her like she was weird. "Are you okay Sango?" She nodded her head and said, "Miroku had his arm on me last night so when I tried to get up, I was pulled into a stronger embrace."

Kagome laughed, "The same thing happened to me just a few hours ago." The girls latched arms and laughed going down the stairs. When they stumbled into the kitchen all the guys were drinking coffee. The girls smirked and Kagome spoke up. "Guys…Sango and I are going to have a girls day out…please do not destroy my house or I will kill you." She gave them all a genuine smile and walked back to her room to get dressed, with Sango following right behind her.

Kagome decided to wear a pair of blue jeans, pink flip-flops and a blue dress. She wore her hair half up and half down. (A/N I wear my hair like that to work) As Kagome was looking in the mirror at herself, a piece of clothing landed on her head. "Sango cant u find anything to wear?" "NO! Stop being so pushy." She whined. Kagome just laughed and picked up the mess that Sango was currently making.

Sango decided on a knee length jean skirt, a black pair of sneakers and a dark blue tank top. Kagome smiled at her and said,"Jeez…took you long enough." Sango then threw a hairbrush at her. "I was trying to be fashionably late." The girls erupted in laughter as they headed back downstairs and out the house.

(A/N I am so winging it right now…no ideas….)

They decided that they should drive to wherever they wanted to go mainly because Sango didn't want to have to carry a moody pregnant Kagome when her feet started hurting. "You are so mean Sango. If u were in my situation I would so carry you…just because I am a very good friend!" "Conceited much? Plus I am in your situation…I'm just not as pregnant as u are." laughed Sango. Kagome just glared at her. "Where are we going anyways?" Sango shrugged, "The Park?"

Kagome pulled up into the park and they sat on a bench, watching the small children run around with their siblings or parents chasing after them. "Pretty soon we will be doing that." The girls sighed and sat in a comfortable silence, while the screams of happy little children were heard.

Meanwhile…

The guys were sitting in the living room watching 30 days of night, since they had nothing better to do. Souta was staring wide eyed at the screen, as innocent people were being attacked and killed by vampires. When a close up was shown of the Vampire Leader, Souta screamed and all the guys jumped and glared at him. He mumbled a sorry and went back to staring at the screen.

Ms. Higurashi was hanging up the phone when Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. She sighed and walked into the living room. "Jakotsu?" He looked at her and she said, "Cobra…he had to go back to America. He's not sure when he's coming back, but he did say that he loves you." Jakotsu just nodded and turned back towards the TV. "Ok thanks Ms.H!" The guys just shrugged and continued watching the movie with the occasional scream from Souta.

When the movie ended the guys got up and went to get something to eat. Ms. Higurashi was wondering where her son went so she walked into the living room to see him bound and gagged while staring at the television. She sighed and untied him while he ran up to his room and slammed the door.

'When will he ever learn he does not do scary movies?' She thought to herself before chuckling. She sat down on the couch and turned to one of her favorite soaps. As the commercial ended, and her show came back on she smiled until she heard pots being slammed around. She turned the volume up and somehow the boys became louder. She glared at the television before shouting. "WILL YOU SHUT-UP IN THERE?" Complete silence. She smiled to herself before zoning into the soap network channel.

Sesshomaru decided to speak up. "Has anyone seen Rin or Jaken?" The guys looked at each other. "No not since…well…um…last night." Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin can handle herself, so she should be fine."

Meanwhile with Rin and Jaken…

Rin was twirling around in a sunflower dress that Kagome had found in the attic for her, when Jaken yelled at her to stop. She frowned and said, "Jaken mean to Rin. Rin going to cry." She started to cry and when Jaken ran over to shush her down he tripped over a pebble and went flying face first into the tree. Rin started laughing at him. "Jaken funny…Rin want to see again!"

She then sat on the ground and stared at the unmoving Jaken. She looked around and found a stick. She stood up and walked over to it. She stared at it, then at Jaken, stick, Jaken. She formed and evil little plan in that cute little head of hers. She picked it up and walked over to him before she started poking him with it. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she shouted.

Sesshomaru walked out into the backyard and saw Rin poking Jaken with the stick. "Rin what are you doing?" She giggled, "Rin is going to make Jaken shish ka bob." At the word shish ka bob Jaken abruptly stood up and said, "No you aren't." She stayed silent with a smile on her face and continued poking him. "Rin stop." He said sternly. Her smile widened and she poked harder. "Rin stop."

She wasn't going to stop anytime soon and soon enough Rin was chasing Jaken around swatting him whenever she got close to him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked back inside to eat.

Kagome and Sango arrived home shortly after 2pm, to see Rin chasing Jaken with a stick. "Rin!" Kagome shouted sweetly. She stopped Running and waved. "Hi." Jaken of course thinking Rin is still chasing him kept running until he saw her right in front of him. He tried skidding to stop himself, but before he knew it Rin was sitting on top of him giggling.

Sango laughed. "She is such a sweetheart I hope I have a daughter just like her." Kagome smiled and the girls walked inside the house as Rin started poking Jaken again.

"FREDRICK STOP! JOHN IS INSIDE AND HES GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Ms. Higurashi shouted as the girls walked in the door. "Mom, the soap is not real." Her mother glared at her. "In my mind it is." A gun sound went off and her mother's eyes became glued to the TV set once again. Kagome shook her head and walked into the kitchen to see the guys making food, what is was though was a totally different story.

Sango handed Kagome an apple and they both headed upstairs to rest their aching feet. "No kiss for your husband?" laughed Bankotsu. She shook her head and walked back down the stairs and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed back up the stairs.

The guys were laughing at him when he walked back in the kitchen. "You totally just got dissed man." "Nah, she loves me too much!" he smiled. The guys shook their heads and resumed working their butts off.

End chappie

Please give ideas…. I'm sorry the chapter is so short but come on…this story is really going nowhere…. sorry it took forever to update but having a brainfart sucks!


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE:

Just to inform everyone, chapter 10 was my last chapter…I have no idea where this story is going and I don't even watch/read Inuyasha anymore. I'm more into Naruto…

Im a good writer when I know where I am going with a story, but as of right now, I have absolutely no interest with this story whatsoever…sorry to all the reviewers who actually liked my story and sorry to those who had to endure my terrible writing…

JA NE


	12. Chapter 12

I HAVE FOUND THE OFFICIAL WEBSITE FOR PETITION! PLEASE GO TO

THIS AND SIGN! THANK YOU ALL!

REMOVE THE EXTRA .'S

www…change…org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


	13. Chapter 13

SO TO ALL MY READERS. I AM SO SORRY BUT I AM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I HAVE A COMPLICATED LIFE AT THIS MOMENT. IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS STORY JUST LET ME KNOW.

**I LOVE WRITING BUT NO MOTIVATION. LAST TIME I UPDATED WAS OVER A YEAR AGO. SO SORRY TO LET ALL OF YOU DOWN IF SOMONE DOES ADOPT THIS I WILL LET YOU KNOW YOU HAS.**

**SINCERELY,**

**COURTNEY**


End file.
